


The First Time Sonic Held Tom’s Hand

by JustBeStill (orphan_account)



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: 100-word drabble challenge, Holding Hands, M/M, i don’t know, i guess these are gonna be daily now, kind of a sad one, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-23 08:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23042038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/JustBeStill
Summary: Sonic tries to hold Tom’s hand while watching TV in the hotel room. It doesn’t go well.
Relationships: Sonic the Hedgehog/Tom Wachowski
Comments: 5
Kudos: 41





	The First Time Sonic Held Tom’s Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Can’t...stop...writing these! So good!

Sonic grabbed hold of Tom’s hand and entwined his gloved fingers with the human’s.

Tom flinched and looked down. “What are you doing, bud?”

Sonic looked away, blushing. “I, uh, saw other humans doing this while outside earlier, and I wanted to know how it felt.”

“Oh,” Tom realized, breaking away from the hedgehog’s grip. “Okay, well, usually only people who are… together, do that.”

Sonic was confused. “But… we’re together now, aren’t we? You’re sitting right next to me!”

“I mean people who love each other.”

“But, I love you.” 

“Not like that.”

Sonic sighed sadly. “Never mind. Sorry.”


End file.
